


What do the stars sing of us, Brother?

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: All The Crooked Saints [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Thor gets Loki enrolled in a nice private school so Loki can enjoy the benefits of being a child once again. However, Loki starts to remember and Thor's heart is breaking.





	What do the stars sing of us, Brother?

Loki's mind was 13 years old, their body was 13 years old but Thor could tell Loki wasn't mortal. Loki waived magick all the same. Yet, Thor noticed, Loki had none of their awareness. Loki lacked the blood lust from when he noticed the shadow taking over them.

Loki came down stairs in their school uniform. Thor had asked Tony to send Loki to school since Loki had lost all their knowledge from before the curse. Tony had been thrilled to do so. Thor walked over and helped them button up their school jacket. Thor noticed the pentagram necklace and tucked it under Loki's school shirt. Loki had been “caught” with books on Modern Witchcraft in their room. None of the adults cared. Thor knew that kids could be cruel so he preferred if Loki hide their necklace.

“ Brother” Loki said.

“ Yes, Loki?” Thor asked, braiding their hair

“ Why do you make me hide my necklace. Is being a witch...bad?” Loki asks.

“ No, Loki. But kids target those that too different. You're already a target for being Genderfluid. I rather not give them more easy ammo. Be proud of your craft and magick, Sibling. Just be careful of your beliefs outside this tower. We can't protect you once you leave our sight” Thor explains.

Loki nods and sits down to eat before Tony drops them off at school. Thor had lost Jane due to taking care of Loki full time. Jane from time to time called to see if Thor regretted it yet. He hadn't. Loki had asked Thor if Tony or Steve was their parents as Loki had no memory of Odin or Frigga. Thor had been unsure how to answer that and instead gave a PG-13 version of the fact they had abusive parents and were staying with Tony and Steve instead of going back to them. Loki had been scared at first but settled into the knowledge.

Tony dropped Loki off at their private school and came back home. He saw Thor crying. The stress of being a single parent when you yourself is barely been an adult for 10 years is stressful and scary. Loki had once been a proud God, and now Loki was half mute and cursed. Tony sat beside him and rubbed his back.

“ What If I fail them...?” Thor says between sobs.

“ Loki loves you, Thor. Your being such a god big brother. You handle them coming out as Bisexual, you handled them wanting to be a Witch and study witchcraft even though you remember their old life. You handle them being genderfluid with ease. All they want is your love. They don't care about perfection.” Tony says.

“ Jane says I'm going to mess up....” Thor says.

“ Because she wanted kids with you but you choose to come here and raise Loki. Maybe someday Loki will regain their mind and be your old Loki, but right now, they need their big brother. See this as a do-over. Take Loki out to movies, take them on a road trip. Cheer them when they learn new spells. Be the big brother Odin forbid you to be. I'm flawed, Steve is flawed. We're all crooked saints just trying to keep the world safe,Thor. Your Loki's biggest hero. Be their first protector this time instead of their first bully and watch Loki blossom.” Tony says.

Thor nods and tries to past the time to Loki gets home from school by playing some Video games. Tony goes to work in his lab. He has to fix his suite after falling from the void. He smiled at the txt his boyfriend Steve sent him. Steve often went jogging in the early hours. Clint and Natasha had little warmth for the cursed Loki, they took as many solo cases as possible to avoid being in the same tower as Loki. Bruce was returning later today from another aid in India he had done. He was very fond of Loki and often Loki stalked him around his own lab, ever curious. 

Bruce surprises Loki by picking them up from school. Loki runs up and hugs him, Bruce beams at Loki. He opens the door to the car and Loki sees a bag from their favorite new age shop is on the seat. Loki picks up the bag and looks inside it as they sit down. They hug the bag to themselves as two decks are waiting inside for them.

“ You did so well on that hard test, Loki, so we wanted to reward you for trying so hard” Bruce says as he starts the car.

“ Really? That test was only hard because the teacher keeps calling me 'he'. He says I'm a boy and I just have to accept it...” Loki says.

“ We'll talk to Tony about that. No teacher should misgender you. “ Bruce says as he starts to drive them home.

Loki pops right into Thor's lap with their new decks. Thor hugs his sibling, thrilled at their return. Bruce tells Tony and Steve about the teacher misgendering Loki. Both call the school to warn them to knock it off or else. 

Thor keeps playing some rounds of his game with Loki looking though their new decks beside them. They had changed out of their uniform to casual cloths. Loki looks at Thor and sees a flicker of something.

“Brother” Loki says.

“ Yes, Loki?” Thor says.

“ Was I ever....bigger than this? Like...an adult?” Loki asks.

“ Yes. Our father got mad at you for being genderfluid and cursed you....” Thor says, pausing his game.

“ Brother, how old am I really?” Loki asks. 

“ 1, 116 as of Yule this year” Thor says, looking at Loki.

“ What am I really, Brother?” Loki asks.

“ You are the Norse God of mischief” Thor answers.

“ I'm...a...God?” Loki says.

“Yes, though we often say Deity as your gender fluid, but yes, you are more than this current form” Thor says.

“Do...I have to stop being a child so soon...?” Loki asks.

“ No, Loki. You can be a child for as long as you want” Thor says.

“Good, I'm not ready yet” Loki says and looks back down at their cards.

Thor smiles with tears running down his cheeks. Loki was remembering. What would come of this? Would Loki suffer again? Would the shadow return ? Would Loki be okay? Thor wasn't ready for Loki to hurt again.


End file.
